Goodbye, Bella
by Macyn Cullen
Summary: But in time, I got there. Seeing the bouquets of dying flowers, realizing that everything seemed to be mourning. Everything should. One-Shot


I walked down the dark lonely road on my way

I walked down the dark lonely road on my way. Fog was all around and rain was pouring down like in those cheesy horror movies. I harshly blocked out that particular memory. My friends were already there, waiting for me. But I didn't exactly want to go. To see the chaos there. It was too much to handle.

But in time, I got there. Seeing the bouquets of dying flowers, realizing that _everything _seemed to be mourning. Everything should. All of her classmates were there, crying on each other. I sat in a seat in the back.

Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were there, among others. The were both standing next to each other but only Jessica was crying. Poor Mike was sobbing, looking sadder than the rest. Mike Newton, the marshmallow from the movies.

_"You like me, right?" _

_"You know I do." She replied. _

_"Better than that joker puking his guts out in there?" I gestured towards the Men's bathroom. _

_"Better than the girls, too," She pointed out._

_"But that's all," I said, hoping she didn't here my depressed tone._

_"Yes," She whispered. _

_I grinned, "That's okay, you know. As long as you like me the best. And you think I'm good looking- sort of. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."_

The last night I was fully human. Evan though I wasn't a whole human, I didn't feel human right now. I felt like a hard rock. Like a bloodsucker. I felt dead and cold.

But they were there. Shoving their horrible presences where they were not wanted. They were the ones who got her in this mess. Even Edward and Alice, the one's who stole her from the _whole freaking_ world and me!

_" Jake, I have to-"_

"_You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me." _

_She shook her head, tears jerking from her eyes. She pulled her slightly colder arm from me. That hurt, really bad. But I didn't stop her. _

"_Don't die, Bella," I choked out. "Don't go. Don't."_

_What if I never saw her again? _

_She hugged me for three seconds then let go. _

"_Bye, Jake."_

That was the last day I saw her. She had gone to a vampire capitol and gotten massacred. Murdered, but not eaten. Even though Charlie, or Billy, even, didn't know it.

The pack knew though. And Charlie also didn't know they were here. Charlie just knew that Bella got in a fatal car crash, getting food, while _precious_ Edward and Alice were at the hotel room. But I knew the truth.

_Where was Bella? I was waiting forever! I knew she shouldn't have gone with the leech! She had been gone for four days! _

_I was pacing back and forth in my garage deliberating giving Bella's bike to Charlie. Suddenly, Sam walked calmly into my garage. I raised an eyebrow. _

" _Jacob, can we go on a walk?" Sam asked. _

"_Sure, sure." I said nonchalantly, still worrying about Bella. _

"_Um, how do I say this?" Sam asked himself more than me. _

"_Well, say what?" I waved my hand forward, agitated. _

"_The Cullen's want to talk to you. The said to meet at the border, if it's fine with you,"_

"_Why would the leeches want to talk to me?" I growled. _

"_Um, let them talk to you about it." Why was he so calm? _

I went up to the border then, I remembered, looking down.

"_Cullen's," I greeted them politely, only because Sam told me to do so. He didn't come because they given their word not to attack me. But was instantly suspicious where was Edward and Alice and the other blonde male? _

"_Jacob, my name is Carlisle. This is Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward and Alice and Jasper couldn't come right now. " The older male blond leech greeted me, " How do I say this?" _

_Why did everyone keep saying that!? Where was Bella?! The red-hot feeling pushed down my spine. I swallowed it back, though._

"_Where's Bella!" I asked\screeched. I was shaking. _

"_Please calm down." I sighed, running a hand through my hair._

"_So where's Bella? Is she okay?" I asked. Everyone flinched at these words. _

"_Jacob, Bella's gone." I felt my heart rip out like when I was telling her I couldn't be friends with her anymore. But that had worked out, didn't it?_

"_You're lying." I said in denial. _

" _He's not." Rosalie said in a dead, broken voice. _

"_What did you do to her?" I yelled at them in the top of my lungs. They flinched again. _

"_Jacob, she got murdered." _

It didn't go well after that, to tell you the truth. Being a werewolf has it's downside sometimes, if I must say so myself. I then broke down screeching and crying in denial. In werewolf form of course. They tried to calm me down but I wouldn't let them.

The funeral was over, now. But I just stared at the casket.

The casket in which held Bella's beautiful _dead_ body.

The last condolences were getting finished with Charlie and Billy was talking to Sue Clearwater. Even though the Clearwater's weren't friends with Bella, Sue knew how it felt to lose someone so dear to you.

It was taking _everything _it had in me now not to break down crying.

Everyone was gone, except for the Cullen's and I. Even Charlie had gone to her - _his_- house for the reception. The rain was salty, like tears. I let a tear slide down my face.

"Goobye, Bella. I hope to see you soon."

I bowed my head and started walking back to La Push.

**Do you guys want a whole story or another one-shot in the point of view of Edward? If you didn't know this is Jacob's POV. If you want a whole story I think I have a whole one in mind. R&R please. Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer does. **


End file.
